


Dear Rabbit

by ThankCthulu



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: I'm not entirely sure where this is going yet, more like alternate future, not really alternate universe, tags are likely to be updated as I go along, this series has quite a few already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThankCthulu/pseuds/ThankCthulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Largely inspired by the song I Know I'm A Wolf by Young Heretics</p>
<p>Terrible monsters roam the Earth now, destroying everything in their path. Monsters that were once human. Something happened, something very wrong. It all began at Pinehearst.</p>
<p>It's a fight for survival every day. Matt can't protect her anymore, but there is someone who will Keep Molly safe. Someone she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Rabbit

_"Don't leave, Matt!"_

_"I have to. We're running out of supplies."_

_"Then take me with you! I don't want to be alone, I'm scared!"_

_"You'll be okay here, alright? I won't be gone that long."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

Five days.

It had been five days since Matt Parkman had been home. And it had been three since he died. He had to be dead, there was no one she couldn't find. No one living, at least. He had promised to come back, but now even her hero was gone. Like so many others. It had started so slowly, no one had seen it coming until it was too late. Even now, no one really knew what was happening. All Molly knew was that every day, there were more people she couldn't find.

It had been five days since he left. Three days since he died. Two days that she had barely moved from her spot on the bed. The loneliness made her want to go out and find someone, anyone. But the fear kept her paralyzed. What if she disappeared, too? Fresh tears fell from her eyes, following along the tracks of those that had already dried. She needed someone. It didn't even matter who, just someone to be with her so she wouldn't be alone anymore. If that meant leaving, going out to find someone, then she would do it. But she would look, first.

That decided, she slowly rose from the bed and made her way through the room to her map book that was laying open on the table. Sitting down, Molly took a push pin out of the bowl and closed her eyes. There were so many people she couldn't find. None of the people she had ever felt safe with were anywhere. Opening her eyes, she stared down at the map. None of the people she felt safe with. Taking a few breaths, she closed her eyes again and looked for the opposite. People that scared her. Mr. Bennet was nowhere. The nightmare man was nowhere. The bogeyman was...

Her eyes flew open as she fell out of the chair and crawled back to the bed in order to hide under it.

The bogeyman was right outside the apartment door.


End file.
